Aint that a btch
by Ancam
Summary: Oneshot: Daryl Dixon alone in his tent when OC helps him out. Rated R for explicit sexual content and bad language


**Hey guys  
So I'm back on fanfiction! I wrote this in half an hour... I wanted to try and write something from Daryl's point of view because I thought it could be funny. And t was! ;-) It is rated M for explicit sexual content and bad language (I simply cannot do a story without it... Sigh) **

**After I got a review that claimed this to be... well, you can all read it so I'm just going to lay it out there; "RAPE", I think it's best that I explained myself a bit: This was not intended to put the character Daryl in a bad light! I'll give you a warning: this oneshot is a bit hardcore.  
And just to set the record straight: the definition of rape is following; _"any act of sexual intercourse that is forced upon a person." _Neither one of the characters are forced to do anything. So t****here you have it :-)**

**DisclaimerI do not own TWD, Daryl (wishful thinking), yada yada yada, only the character "Gina". **

**Please enjoy and let me know what you think! **

* * *

**Aint that a bitch**

I looked down at my filthy hands.

My nails was framed with black dirt and dark red blood. I tried pickin' out some of the dirt under 'em but quickly gave up. And for what?

I was gonna go hunt tomorrow anyway, to work my ass off for these people. I knew they needed me, needed my skills. I'd seen the way Rick looked at me, his eyes, telling off way more than he prob'ly wanted'em to.

But that was also just one of my things, ya know? I can look at people and see who they are, see their hearts. Or maybe I'm just a fuckin' realist when you shave it all down, I dunno.

I sighed out and rolled over to lie flat on my back. The sun had gone done hours ago and the camp fire was slowly turnin' into ashes glowing in the night. It'd been a tough one today, I'd hunted all day and my muscles felt sore.

I reached my hands down to squeeze my thighs and closed my eyes as a releasin' feeling shot out from my aching muscles. I worked further down my legs, to massage my shins. I hissed out as a sharp pain fired up from my skin and I quickly looked down to see a thick coating of dark dried blood just under left knee.

I tried pulling off the sores, but it was stuck in the small brown hair that covered my legs. I sighed out.

T' hell with it, I thought and continued massagin' m'self, feeling how my body sank deeper into the shit mattress I was lying on. As I dropped my arms down to my sides, I sighed out. My breath came out rough, ragged. When was the last time I brushed my teeths?

I let my tongue roll over 'em and spat out on the floor of the tent.

It felt like I'd been drinking for a week in a row. I knew that feel 'cause I'd done it thousand times before, and those nights, my teeth'd always be covered in layers of shit, of cheap alcohol, cigarettes and the saliva of different random chicks.

I reached my hand down to scratch my balls. When was the last time I jerked off?

I pulled over my blanket before shoving down my boxers. My dick just lay there, like a lazy old man's, and I frowned. The last couple of months, yeah, well, since all this bullshit started, I hadn't really wanted to get off at all. I'd see a nice lady, Andrea was kinda hot, and I'd want to get off by thinking about her but…

One time I tried to, I really tried, but every time I'd gotten close, my sick mind would suddenly vision a walker coming at me, and then I'd lose it completely. I guess it's just hard to enjoy y'self when the world's gone to shit, righ'? ¨

I let my head dump down on my pillow and grabbed at my old man between my legs. What if I couldn't get it up no more? What if all them walkers had creeped me out so bad I wasn't gon' be able to cum?

I closed my eyes shut and let my mind wander and I quickly had myself thinking about what happened this mornin'. Ah man, that new girl was something else.

She was shy as hell and never spoke a word to me, but the way she looked at me? The way her eyes just bored into mine, those liquid grey ones, when I'd walked past her with my bag full of squirrels. Ha, she musta thought me crazy.

"Gina."

I tasted her name in my mouth. She was young, way too young for me, and I kinda felt bad for thinkin' 'bout her in that way, but that body?

I started pulling at ma old man as I pictured her before me.

She was no big girl, I tell ya, but she had curves, crazy ones. Aw, to hell with all them skinny girls, they're no good for a man. Ya gotta have 'em with meat, righ'? I mean, where's the fun in skin and bones?

And this Gina, I tasted her name just one more time on my lips, she was well-fed from home, I tell ya. I felt my dick swell as I remembered how big her tits was, how they fuckin' just perked right at me when I walked in on her. And hey, don't judge me here, 'kay?

I didn't do no wrong, she was the one fuckin' soppin' her naked ass out at the lake in broad daylight. How was I suppos' ta know, huh?

And her ass? Man, it had just been right there, round and… I hissed as a wave of pleasure rolled over me. Fuck me, this was easy!? Just a little more and then…

"Daryl?"

My body froze as a quiet whisper sounded from just outside my tent. Irritation washed over me as I realized someone'd just ruined my mood.

"What?" I growled out, my voice prob'ly comin' off a notch too angry, but what the hell.

"Can… can I come in?"

I felt my blood freeze.

"Gina?" I heard my voice ask and I quickly pulled up my boxers.

The zipper was pulled down and I could sense a figure steppin' into my small tent. I could smell her, it was her alrigh', she always had this nice smell to her. I cleared my throat and tried to look tired.

"Um… why're you here in the middle of the fuckin' nigh'?"

I heard her breathe out and move on her clothes. I could sense her bein' nervous. Couldn't blame her, tough.

I'd acted like a real prick after I saw her, naked and just so… fuckable, righ' there in front of me. So 'course I didn't say nothin' to'er after that. What was there to say? ''Ey listen, I'm sorry I walked in on ya, standin' there, gettin' all cleaned up and shit, just, so naked in front of me and… hey, can I fuck ya?' Damn, I would sound like a dipshit. So I stayed away from her. Don't wanna mess with her privacy no more, do I?

I felt her scoot over closer to my mattress. Where was this girl coming from?!

"I…" she spoke out, her voice low and girly.

Her scent caught my nose and my eyes widened as I felt my dick grow hard again.

What'ta fuck was this shit? Can't get it up in months and then a girl shows ya her tits and then ya can't get it down again?

I lifted my knees up to cover it up and rubbed it lightly. It felt fuckin' sore.

"I heard you," she whispered.

Ma cheeks burned red.

"Ya heard me, what?"

"You said my name…"

I let my head dump down on my pillow again. Well done, Dixon! Way ta go, laying around whisperin' young girls' names in the night. Goddammit.

I flinched back as I felt her hand on my arm. As she saw my reaction to her touch, she quickly pulled it back and through the darkness I could sense her face; she looked kinda scared.

"Yea, so?" I spat.

I had to just get this girl outta my tent before I exploded. Me, 'cause of feelin' so fuckin' humiliated, but my dick too, for havin' her this close to me. Her breathing got heavier as she again tried to touch me and this time, I let'er.

Her hand reached my arm, stroked my skin, and I closed my eyes shut real quick. Her fingers was like fuckin' flower petals, so soft, brushin' over my rough and smutty skin. She grabbed a hold of my arm, pulled at it. I lifted it while sendin' her weird eyes.

The hell was this girl on?

She took my hand in hers, lifted it to…

I sucked in a quick breath as she cupped her face with my hand. I wanted to rip it back, away from her. I'd just fuckin' touched my dick with it, this filthy hand that seemed way too big to even touch her. She might break from it.

But I couldn't get m'self to move it. She was leanin' into it, closing her eyes as she sniffed at it. The fuck was wrong with her? She seemed to… enjoy it? Like it?

I clenched my teeth together when she kissed my thumb. This was wrong, this was sick. She wasn't s'posed to kiss me anywhere, I'm a grown man and she's just a girl…

My mouth opened slightly when both her lips glided over the tip of my thumb. Her lips was so soft and wet I colda sworn it felt just like silk on me. My dick pulsated, and my balls itched. I just wanted to shove it all in there, make her choke on it, as she sat there.

So clean, so innocent. I bet no man has ever touched her tits, no one put their dick in her, and now she sat there literally asking me to… I hissed out. I couldn't even think it.

"Better get outta here," I spat.

But she still held my hand, still kissed my thumb so gently and I couldn't tear it from her. I just… Fuck.

What was her tongue doin' outside her goddamned mouth?

No, no, no…

My dick throbbed, it fuckin' hurt.

I looked down; she was wearin' nothin' but that fine skirt of hers, that short one I'd noticed some weeks ago. I could see her underwear. It was white…

Fuck, when did plain white underwear turn me on so bad?

"Gina," I breathed out, my voice warnin' her with its tone.

My eyes traveled up to her torso, to her perfect tits that were only covered in a tank top, ya know, one of them real tight ones, and she wore no bra, so her nipples was just pointin' right at me. My blood boiled inside of me, my dick throbbed sorely, warnin' me that if I didn't do somethin' soon, I would fucking jizz my pants.

It was like she heard my thoughts, well, the bad ones of 'em, 'cause she suddenly tore off her tank top right there in front of me. And I just stared at'er, like a creeper.

"Daryl, please," she whispered and she lifted my hand and cupped her tit with it.

Her warm soft skin melted into my rough hand and I squeezed it.

"Yes," Gina pleaded in front of me.

Why would she want this, for me to… Fuck she was so soft, so delicate, her skin was like milk in my hand.

My skin was tanned, rough, filled with cuts and bruises from my huntin' trips and what not, dirt and blood on 'em. But she gladly kissed 'em, sucked on 'em, fuckin' sniffed 'em.

Without thinkin' my left hand sought down to cup my itching ball sack, to quickly stroke my dick.

'Course Gina wasn't dumb, she bit down on her lip as she followed my movement with her eyes, saw me touch m'self.

"Can I…" she stumbled out but clasped her lips shut before endin' the sentence.

'Aw, can ya what, can ya fuckin' what?!' my insides screamed at her. My hand that'd cupped her tits now crawled over to pull at her arm, pull her down to me. I was just like one o'them fucking perverts ya always heard about on TV, going around screwin' kids.

Gina wasn't exactly a kid, though, not really. Her tits was of a woman's so… Okay, I knew it was wrong but I…

She laid down next to me, she fuckin' pulled down her skirt and panties, just there next to me, and she lifted the sheet to crawl under it, to scoot closer to me to…

Her soft, soft skin burned hot against mine. Her tits pressed at my ribs, between her legs the curly brown hair I'd also seen earlier today tickled at my hip bone, her legs mingled with mine, she was so fucking close.

Can a dude's dick explode, I mean, just like that? Without anyone touching it, or?

Haven't tried it. But I might as well have 'cause this was maddenin'.

I looked down to watch her small face, her grey piercing eyes bored into mine, and her lips was parted, her breathin' heavy. She got up on her elbow and leaned in over me. I leaned back my head, turned it away from her but her hand caught it and gently turned it back to look at her.

Goddammit Gina, the fuck are'ya gettin' y'self into?

She whimpered into my mouth when our lips met.

Again I felt like a fuckin' wild animal tryin' to kiss a small delicate flower, but smearing it out all over the ground. Though, she seemed to be real impacted on it, likin' it. She literally panted into my mouth when I tried lettin' my tongue slide over her lower lip. Her tongue was soft against mine, workin' quicker though, inside my mouth.

She'd crawled almost on top of me now, her skin burned so hot everywhere she touched me. I bucked my hips as I felt her small arm stroke my thigh.

Fuck, I shouldn't have done that… I couldn't bang this girl, I couldn't…

I felt her weight shift and suddenly she was straddlin' me, her pussy warm and sticky on my belly and I breathed out in surprise. She took both my hands and placed them on her tits before she started rockin' her hips back and forth. Like she was fuckin' riding me? I groaned.

Her smooth milky skin was dancin' along with her movements, the hair between her legs prickling at the skin of my belly. Her eyes was on me, and I closed mine so I wouldn't get eye contact with her.

If I saw how her innocence shone right through them grey eyeballs of hers, I would prob'ly just shoot ma juice righ' up her back, right here and now. Fuck that woulda feel good, wouldn't it'? Just have m'self cum all over her milky white skin, maybe slab her ass a bit withit.

With eyes closed, I felt her pull off my boxers and I sighed. I was such a fuckin' pussy.

I didn't wanna fuck this girl, oh well, damn, I wanted ta fuck her a'right, but I knew it was wrong, I just couldn't stop her. She just, aw fuck she grabbed my dick.

I almost sat up straight as I felt her fingers tighten 'round it, but she shh'd me.

"Relax," she told me.

My blood was ragin' through my veins, and I bucked my hips wildly at her hand. Pleasure washed over me as I felt my skin roll over my throbbin' head. Sweet baby fucking jesus…

Gina stirred on top of me, she steered herself further down. My eyes was wide as I saw her there, straddlin' me like some fuckin' horse, so beautiful and with her hand around my dick.

It hurt, it needed this, I needed this.

She placed me at her entrance, her warmth shed down on me, and I shivered as moist spread out over my burnin' tip. I couldn't take this, I couldn't take whatever was comin' for me I…

She sank her body down on my dick, her sweet warm, fuckin' tight little body, clasping around me with such force I thought I was gonna split her. Pain was obvious on her face, her mouth seemed tight and her eyes were shut close.

I hated m'self for letting her do it, but I felt my hips buck upwards without me wantin' to. It had her whimper in pain, her hands flew up to cover her mouth.

"Sorry," I grunted and steadied m'self, puttin' my hands on her thighs.

She shook her head as she sat there. The fuck you mean by that?

"Please," she cried out silently.

Ya want me to fuck ya?

I didn't know what to do, she was so tight around me, so fuckin' wet and nice and I couldn't stop m'self even if I wanted to. I buried my dick deeper into her, hissin' out as I felt her clasp around me completely. So warm…

My mind went numb, something inside of me took over.

I dug my fingers into her fine soft flesh, pulled out of her and then thrusted up inside her again, pleasure shootin' down my legs. I could hear m'self growl, groan out, as I heard her pained cry sound over me. I was hurtin' her.

But fuck, did it feel so damn sweet. I thrust again, pounded up inside her and it was enough for me to have my release. My juice shot up inside her, my face twitched as the orgasm exploded inside my belly.

She just sat there, suckin' all the cum outta me and I let her do it, I let her have it. She panted heavily.

I was done, my body was limp and my conscience grew dark. I pushed her off me, my dick slid out of her and fell down, hot and wet on my thigh. The fuck, Dixon…

Gina crawled over and quickly pulled on her tank top. I couldn't read her facial expression. In the blink of an eye she was fully dressed, ready to climb outta my tent, the zipper soundin' loudly in the silence of the night.

"Ey," I breathed.

She looked back at me, her grey eyes filled with something I couldn't read.

"How old are ya?"

Her voice sounded off, pained, as she said: "23."

I didn't know what to say, so I just looked at her like the blank idiot I was, open mouth and everythin'.

When I said nothinø, she left my tent, left me alone.

I could've felt bad, I could've regretted fuckin' her, but my body was just so numb, I didn't even know how to breathe right.

Aint that a bitch…


End file.
